1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a curved display equipped with both lateral ends protruding forward, a chassis thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display module, i.e., a display, that displays images. Examples of display apparatuses include televisions or monitors.
A display apparatus having a display formed in a curved shape with lateral ends thereof protruding forward has been proposed.
The display may include optical sheets, a diffusion plate, and a backlight unit enclosed with front and rear chassis.
However, when the display is curved, the optical sheets may be wrinkled, and the quality of the display may be reduced.
Further, in order to accommodate the various components of the display, at least one of the front and rear chassis must have a certain thickness. However, it is difficult to manufacture a chassis having a curved shape with the certain thickness in a single process. Accordingly, what is needed is a more easily manufactured curved chassis.